


Ashes, Cinders, Dust and Bone

by CyberSearcher



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Elemental!Grillby, Fullmetal Alchemist AU!, Gen, Good Asgore, Good W. D. Gaster, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Spoilers for both Franchises, Seriously I don’t wanna spoil these things, Slow Romance, dancing?, don’t worry he gets better-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: The Royal Alchemist to King Asgore is a very quiet man. Known for his brilliant experiments with animal/human fusions, a diplomat from the growing kingdom of Amestrice offers many things.But the Royal Alchemist is no fool. He does not trust this man, too many things feel wrong. So he resorts to a long buried goal of his. Creation of sentient life. No half-formed amalgams of animals, not the splicing of human and animal traits. True life.He has no idea what the implications of what this will mean for himself and his world.
Relationships: (eventually), Asgore Dreemurr & W. D. Gaster, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster/Grillby, minor - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Ok, I’m not dead. But I did take a tumble down the Undertale hole. And honestly, it isn’t so bad now. Found a cool pic of an Grillster (Grillby x Gaster, yes it’s a thing and why are you surprised?) of a pseudo-FMA AU.**
> 
> _And then my hand slipped_

“Doctor? Doctor… Wings.” 

“Wh - my lord!” 

The Alchemist shot up from his workbench, the lantern quivering in its stand. He hastily covered his notes and turned to bow to his King. “My - my apologies King Asgore. I should’ve been more attentive. Is there anything you require?”

“No, it’s alright. I was worried for you, actually.” The King said, faintly amused. “But I haven’t seen you all day.” 

The Alchemist pushed the rough diagram of an unfinished circle under a book before straightening his posture. “I did have lunch.” He mumbled. “I can care for myself, you know.” 

Asgore just gave a good-natured laugh. “I’m sure you did. But did you forget about dinner?” 

“I - mhm.” He gave a resigned sigh. 

Asgore set a hand on his shoulder. “Come now Gaster, I’m sure Toriel would be happy to cook something for you. Perhaps she has some leftover pie.” 

“My lord, you mustn’t trouble yourself. I told you I can care for myself.” The Alchemist insisted.

“Nonsense. Besides, there’s something else I wanted to show you. I think you’ll find it rather fascinating.”

Gaster doubted the Kings claim - one of the few times he ever would - but he was pleasantly proven wrong. Sitting within the Kings throne room - garden - tea room, he read and re-read the letter while Asgore poured tea. 

“Amestris… they’re that small town in the north?” Gaster asked.

“Actually it’s become rather sizeable. It’s a shame though, given the circumstances.” Asgore set the teapot down with a gentle clink, unbefitting his size. “What with the plagues and the wars ravaging their lands.”

Gaster squinted. “Plagues?”

“Ah, yes. Hundreds of people dead, almost overnight. Amestris brought the survivors together. Since then there have been some uprisings, but they’ve been quelled rather… swiftly.” 

The Alchemist grunted. “You don’t approve.” 

“No, but times have been tough for them. Perhaps it was for the best.” The King took a sip of his tea. “So, what do you think?” 

“I’m not sure.” Gaster stated. “It all seems rather odd. Why would they arrange a meeting like this with a kingdom so far south of their borders?” 

Asgore took a moment to contemplate that thought. “Oh, you’re right that does seem strange. But perhaps they’re looking for allies and we may be their last options. Or they may of heard rumour of your alchemical prowess.”

“They certainly seem to be implying that.” Gaster noted. “What else can you tell me about their alchemists?”

“Well, from what we know they’re very disciplined in the practice. Almost militant. They even have rules on certain practices of alchemy. But they do have an impressive library in the capital. I’m sure you’d get along swimmingly.” 

“Hmm, it is tempting.” Gaster said. “Perhaps instead they could send a diplomatic entourage to confer with my King. It would prove that they see us a potential allies and that they trust us. Along with showing how dedicated they are to this alliance if they are willing to cross such a distance to meet.” 

Asgore thinks for a moment, then nodded in approval. “Very well, I shall send a messenger to the Amestrians.” Nibbling one last cookie, the King’s beard cannot hide his grin. “Are you so sure you would not want the title of Royal Advisor? You practically are already.”

“My Lord, you’ve already done so much for me, offered me so much. I dare not take another.” Gaster insisted.

“Wings, please don’t view it like that.”

The Alchemist was already beginning to stand, only to be halted by the King who stood in his way. “Wings, what I offer, I do it out of kindness. Please believe that. I don’t care how many more times I must remind you.”

Gaster decided not to give an answer - his King wouldn’t like any he’d give either way - and just sighed. “I mean no offence when I say this Asgore. But your compassion is not befit a ruler.” 

“Well, I’m not a conventional ruler, and my kingdom is far from it.” He laughed. “Please sleep as a proper time at least Gaster.” 

The Alchemist gave a smile at that. “Very well. Good night my king.” 

“Papa?”

“Hm, oh Chara. Isn’t it past your bedtime?” 

Gaster paused by the doorframe, having heard the adopted child’s voice. He wondered if she was present for their discussion. The King knelt down to her level, saying something he couldn’t hear. Whatever it was, it made Chara laugh. 

He mumbled under his breath. “Behind my back… don’t think I can’t see you.” 

The Alchemist was never too fond of the child. 

He made his way back down to the foundations of the castle. It was musty, always smelled of mold and drafts would always follow him like a shadow. But it was private. Only the king bothered to visit. 

Pushing the door open, Gaster shuffled past the stacks of books and scrolls he had strung across the room. Piles of alchemical texts, letters and some half formed ideas.

Gaster rubbed at his nose. “I need to re-organize these… but I doubt I will ever get to that.” 

He ignored it for now. Instead choosing to focus on one of the bookshelves. Clapping his hands together, Gaster tapped a circle embedded into the side of the wood. As it slid open, the lanterns flickered for a moment, then fizzled out of existence in a puff of air. 

Asgore didn’t know of this. Construction had been a nightmare - accounting for the structural integrity of the castles foundation, the proper circles to carve stones of different hardness and composition - but this space proved vital for every one of his experiments. 

Gaster hung his cloak and donned his mask. The tinted lenses a precaution against the fluids of his subjects of study. Gingerly, he began picking through his components. 

He pulled the heart of an orangutan, rare as winter roses in this part of the world, along with organs from several other animals. Setting them in an ice bucket and sprinkling them with extra compounds, Gaster stepped back and looked down at the circle. 

“This should work… if the calculations are correct it should remain intact for about three seconds longer.” He muttered, grabbing a clipboard with timestamps and dates neatly written in his personal code within a grid. 

The Alchemist inhaled, exhaled, then clapped his hands and struck the floor. The dark room was immediately flooded with violet light streaking against the walls, crackles of energy that would’ve been heard all through the palace. 

Gaster was glad for his mask once the steam billowed up from the center of the transmutation circle. The stench was always something that made his nose curl, but he was used to it by now. 

Kneeling, he parted the smoke and stared at the amalgamation. Gaster began taking fast notes. “Singular oversized eyeball. Skull structure is of a common avian despite the lack of avian components. Elongated legs. Shows underdeveloped wing structure. Estimate skin to flesh coverage ratio 1:3. Potentially components of frog? Head and spine appears to be capable of 360 degree movement.” 

The creature wheezed out a breath, it’s flattened chest caving with a mushy sound. Out of its thick beak it muttered something about a gateway - or perhaps he was being too hopeful - and finally collapsed to the ground. 

He looked down to his pocket watch. “Hmm. Five seconds. A new record.” 

Pulling on fresh gloves, Gaster carefully set the body of the amalgamation into a tank filled with preserving liquids. “Account for sizes of specimens in future experiment. May correspond to Theory of Relevance/Irrelevance Paradox.” 

“Experiment number 4966 is a failure.” He finally wrote. “Continue testing on animal subjects… human cadavers are - “ Gaster scratched out the sentence before he could write it. “Not to be used in regard to this particular experiment.”

He snagged against the tank, the body of his experiment floating in an oddly peaceful suspense. “Why must this be so difficult. I’ve already broken through the impossible, why must this elude me so? _Why?_ ”

Gaster pulled down his mask and began reading through his notes. “Number 3000… combination of dogs proved to create a more stable conduit but did not retain any sentience. To be expected. Number 4708, displayed bipedal locomotion in the form of an avian for one (1) second before collapsing and crystallizing into a H2O based substance.”

He dragged a hand through his unruly black curls. Gaster didn’t care too much if he smelled like chemicals. Out of frustration, he chucked his clipboard at one of the few torches within his underground laboratory. 

It struck true, knocking the flame onto one of the piles of failed circles. The damp paper was slow to set alight, but the fire had done its damage. Gaster snuffed out the flame best he could and shoved the broken glass and hot oil away. 

“Stupid, ruining your work before you even get a semblance of success. Some Alchemist.” He sighed. The paper was now pockmarked in several places and some of the runes had been burned away. 

Picking up the paper, Gaster drew up another book. “Human transmutations… only the greatest fool would attempt something like that. Then again-“ He gave a humorousless laugh that quickly faded into the dead air. 

Most of the circles were amazingly intact for such a downtrodden and taboo subject. But the royal Alchemist dare not utilized them in his experiments. Not yet. 

He checked his watch. Gaster sighed. “It is late… I should make myself presentable at the very least.”

:::: 

“You’re majesty, Führer King Bradley has arrived from Amestris.” A guard saluted at the doorway to Asgore throne room.

“So soon? What a pleasant surprise. Tori, could you please take the children?” His wife deftly herded the children out of the room, their son whining about wanting to continue playing flower tag. 

“Mooooooom, please? I can be po-li-ci-cal. Right Chara, I’ve been practicing my properly voice with her! Tell her!” Asriel insisted.

The little brown haired child nodded and smiled. “He’s right. Asriel is very good at being proper. Please? Can’t we both stay? Even if I’m not as proper as Asy.”

“Oh Chara, you’re both such sweet children.” Toriel cooed. 

“I suppose I could make a small exception. You two can be my royal greeters.” Asgore smiled. 

Asriel gave an enthusiastic fistpump. “Oh yes! I can say ‘Hello mister Kingly Bradley sir’ when he walks in!” 

Chara elbowed him. “That’s not what you say to him, dummy.” 

“Ow, fine. What should I say then?” 

“It’s Führer King Bradley. Just say that, got it?” Chara stared. 

“Didn’t you just say his name?” The son mumbled. “I thought I said it right.” 

“Oh, I think you did well, my child.” Toriel said. “Come, I’ll greet our guest with you.” 

“Ah, could you call Gaster as well please?” Asgore added to the guard. 

“Oh yes! Of course, right away, yes! I will fetch the Doctor!” The Guard bounded off. 

The door soon opened a minute after. The man who greeted them was elderly, but walked with the confidence of a warrior. An eyepatch and a sword at his hip, he wore a blue military uniform that was as crisp as could be with a small set of stars of the epaulets to display an equally impressive rank. He displayed a calm, friendly dementor. But his lone eye still widened at the sight of the Royal Family. 

“Oh my. Forgive my bold statement King Asgore, but I didn’t think that the rumours were true.” He said. 

“Rumours?” Asgore echoed curiously. “Ah, you must mean these.”

He brushed a hand against the long, ivory horns that broke through his blonde and white streaked hair. “Yes, these are a bit unseemly at first glance. Forgive me for not mentioning it in our correspondence. I had hoped to explain in person.”

The man blinked rapidly at the sight. Asriel then stuck out his hand, his own, smaller horns just barely visible under hair coloured the same as his father and mother. “Hello F-Füh-re King Bradley sir! I know my family looks kinda funny, but I hope we can still be friends! Can we?” 

Bradley smiled at their son, kneeling down to his height before shaking his hand. “I hope we can be friends too. And you must be Chara. I hope we can be friends too.” 

“Hmp, maybe.” She muttered.

“Chara, please do not be rude.” Toriel scolded softly. 

Begrudgingly, the child did stick out her hand and shook, if briefly. 

“Please, come have some tea. I can explain everything you wish to know.” Asgore stated. 

More chairs had been drawn to accommodate the new guest. Even if there were fewer guests than expected. “Does your entourage require sleeping quarters?” Asgore asked. “We’d be happy to share the palace with your people.”

“No need to go to such lengths, I’m a very simple man.” Bradley took a sip of his tea. “Actually, I’m the only man here.”

“Really?” The King wondered. “It seems like such trouble for only you, but I shouldn’t be the one asking questions now should I?”

“Don’t worry, the journey was rather boring to be fair.” Bradley dismissed. “And I do admit, I am curious. I’ve never heard of - forgive my use of the term - a successful human Chimera. And you’re entire family at that.” 

“Chimera? I think I’ve heard Gaster use that phrase before.” Asgore muttered. “I’m getting ahead of myself. Dr. W. D Gaster was the man who saved our families lives. He’s also an Alchemist, very skilled in the art of transmuting mechanical whatsits and organic matter. This,“ he gestured to his horns, “is all his work. We would have died if it wasn’t for him.” 

“But to transmute human tissue and combine it with that of an animal is one of the most… difficult of the alchemic arts.” Bradley asked, mystified. “And at the brink of death at that. I would love to meet your Doctor, perhaps ask him about his works? You see, I myself posses no skill in Alchemy, but it fascinates me regardless.”

“Well it’s good to meet someone who understands what it all means.” The King laughed. “Ah, Gaster! So glad to see you, this is Führer King Bradley. He’s the diplomat from Amestris, I was wondering if you could display some of your works to him? If it is of no cost of course.” 

The Alchemist spent a long moment inspecting this new man. This Bradley had the same demeanor as his King. Kind, almost fatherly but with strength beyond his years. Then he noticed that the children - more specifically Chara - were sitting in Toriel lap. The brown haired child made eye contact with him first, before glancing back to the table. 

“Hmm, I suppose if it’s in the name of a political alliance.” Gaster mused. 

“Ooh! Can I watch the magic up close? Please?” Chara suddenly begged. 

“I would prefer if she didn’t.” Gaster stated before her parents could be swayed. “This requires a focused area for the deconstruction of the biological elements.” Quietly, he added, “And it is not ‘magic’, child.” 

Chara tried to do the thing children do. Pouting her lip and batting eyelashes “But please Mr Doctor Gaster?” 

“No.” He repeated. 

Was that anger he saw in her eyes? He ignored it for now and pulled out a scroll from his belt. Setting the circle on the one clear patch of ground, he plucked one of the buttercups from the earth and set it on the paper. Then out of his pouch he gingerly set the carefully preserved remains of several fireflies and pinches of trace elements onto the paper and began the transmutation.

A puff of smoke erupted and after folding his scroll back up, Gaster set the now glowing yellow buttercup into a vase on the table. 

“There. It’s an incomplete circle however. My end goal is to create flowers which are capable of repeating short phrases. For now, all they can do is short vowels.” He explained. 

True to his word, the flower began quietly stringing together sounds that didn’t really mean anything. 

King Bradley gave a polite applause. “This level of bio-alchemy is absolutely astounding. I dare say revolutionary.” 

“It’s nothing special if it’s dysfunctional.” Gaster stated. “It’s still in its preliminary phase and the components are far too finicky to be in widespread use.” 

“Oh don’t sell yourself short.” The Amestrian gave him a firm pat on the back, to which Gaster rightfully flinched away from. “However, I do think I can supplement your problems. I assume you know of our libraries? We may not yet be as advanced, but we do have a section dedicated to the theories and applications of bioalchemy.”

Gaster squinted suspiciously. Bradley must’ve noticed because he went to set a hand on his shoulder. The Alchemist took a half step away before he could. 

“Unfortunately the records are kept under tight security. But it shouldn’t be any trouble for me to pull some strings.” He stated, carefully folding his hands behind his back. “I’ll have them delivered to you in about… a week perhaps? In the meantime, perhaps you two would like to show me where I’ll be resting for tonight?”

Asriel practically bounced out of his seat with Chara following quietly behind alongside Toriel. 

“King Bradley is a a very pleasant man.” Asgore commented as they left. “What do you think Wings?” 

“Nothing worth expressing at the moment.” He said. Gaster had suspicions he didn’t want to voice, didn’t feel were worth voicing. 

“But you’re always such a wealth of insight, there must be something. Even if it’s miniscule.” The King insisted. 

He had been walking past the throne room even before the guard came to call him. Gaster heard Bradley speaking to the children. Neither parent had mentioned Chara name. He could have heard it through the door, Gaster reasoned. But it was almost an inch thick and solid stone. 

“Excuse me, but I must get back to my lab. There’s something I need to finish.”

Gaster slipped out before Asgore could get in his way. Rushing down the stairs, he locked the first door for good measure and disappeared behind his bookcase. 

“Where is it, where did it go?” He began shoving papers and notebooks aside. Trying to find that one damn circle. “There!”

Wrinkled but legible. The translation work from Xingeese was crude, but it could - would - work. Gaster dug our a fresh roll of paper and a charcoal stick and began to draw out a new circle. “If the runes for energy placed - correlation to the focus points. Sun and Libra here… no, here. Pentagram connects to first circle and overlap the second array -“

It was like lighting had struck his brain. Soon after he was scribbling on the floor like a madman, breaking the chalk twice before he was finally finished. Books and equipment had been stacked precariously to make room for this massive circle. 

“This… should - can I? But I have to know.” He muttered cryptically. “Is it possible to create it? Give sentience? I - not anyone else. Can’t let… something is wrong.” 

Gaster looked down to his hands. Finding a half-dried ink well, he redrew the same circles onto the backs of both his hands. “This should be it… must be… will this.” 

He didn’t let himself steel his breath. Kneeling by the transmutation circle, he closed his eyes and clapped. 

Then he could feel a wind stronger than any draft whip at the edges of his cloak. Light burned past his eyelids and his hands-

“This is it, this is - wh **_AHHHHG.”_**

Something was pulling the flesh from his hands. Sucking it into a vortex at the center of his circle. The pain was almost blinding. Then the something was reaching for his face. Then plunging itself through his chest. 

**::::**

_’Hello, you’re certainly a curious case aren’t you?’_

_’You could call me the World. The Beginning. The Universe. The Truth. Or simply God. Yes, I know that may be hard to believe.’_

_’You’re not here for someone you loved. That’s a first. You even knew what you must give, what you would have to sacrifice. You dared to enter for the sake of your human curiosity. I must say you are a tricky case, Doctor.’_

_’Tricky and smart. But still so ignorant. I wish you luck, young alchemist. You have a very, very interesting future ahead of you.’_

**::::**

He had it. It was in his arms but it was fading. It needed a vessel. It - He needed something to hold it here. 

Ash. Smoke. Dust. Light. There!

It became light and he fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cost and reward for a peek at the Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I do have exams but thank Tumblr that I wrote up some chaps in advanced. Here’s to the lads out there studying (or not studying) for em.

**::::**

Stinging pain against a cold floor. Gasters face stung with the agony of a thousand blades, his head was filled with sirens. He tried to raise his hands to his face but it took far too much effort and resulted in far too much pain to do so. 

The Alchemist settled for curling his arms around his head. The material of his coat felt damn and scent of his experiments. 

He smelled of fresh meat and dust. 

No, smoke. 

Opening one eye - why could he only open one? Why did it _hurt_ so much? - he could see orange licking up the monoliths of books and scrolls. The walls, floor and even the ceiling were alight. All of his research was burning. 

The circle, his mind suddenly screamed. But looking up to where it had been, there was nothing but ashes. Ashes and fire. If he had the strength he’d start beating the ground out of anger. 

He rose to his feet - something was dripping past his eye - and tried to stop the sweat dripping down his brow. Pulling up his coat, his hands protested loudly and even when he did get a grip on the fabric, it didn’t feel right. 

Leaning hard against a burning bookcase, he tried to find the stairwell that led to the hidden door. But the haze was too thick and his eyes - eye? - was blurring from the heat and cinders. He stumbled forward and only managed to crumble on the first steps. 

Then someone was pulling him up. 

It wasn’t Asgore, even he didn’t know about his secret lab. Their hands were too small regardless. And they were almost preternaturally warm. He was nervous at the thought of someone discovering his experiments, but too weary from pain to put up a fight. 

He was carried up the stairs, but it was no use. The alchemic seal wouldn’t budge. Even the King himself couldn’t break down that door. His mystery rescuer seemed to notice this. But Gaster refused to die like this. 

The scientist couldn’t see where exactly the carving was. Though for once, he didn’t care about being neat. He just needed this damnable barrier gone. Pressing his hands against it, the Alchemist scrambled to find the circle.

But there was a crack of violet light and just as soon as it came, the barrier was destroyed. He and his saviour fell forward and Gaster sucked in lungfuls of clean air. Solvents and all. 

Before the fire could spread to his main laboratory and the rest of the palace, Gaster instinctually slammed his hands against the stone. A wall shot up, sending cracks into the doorframe. Not a wisp of smoke came through. He hoped no one in the palace was awoken by the vibrations. 

“Th-than-nk y-you.” He muttered. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. Gaster tried to look for his saviour. 

But then he realized that the fire had spread. 

Reaching down into the tank containing the frozen remains of his experiment - the cold did little to soothe the sting - and hurled it the best he could at the fire. The fire dodged his throw, but he could see ice pebbles bounce off. 

The fire shouted. 

“W-wha-a-at?” 

Gaster could now see that this fire - a man? - had form. Arms, legs, torso and a head with wisps of fire curling around him - could it be defined as a he? - like a halo. It had a bright glowing socket, the colour of magma and hot coals, that seemed to follow his movements. One of its hands was clutched around its shoulder where his ice had struck. 

“Y-you?” Gaster swallowed, blinking past the blood. He could taste it in his mouth. Copper and iron. The Alchemist raised a finger to himself. “Sa-aved. Me-e?” 

He nodded. Then the man made of fire pointed to the scientist’s face. Gaster dreaded what he’d see. But he would have to face it - pun unintended - it if he were to properly clean his wounds. He knelt down to see his reflection in the glass. 

“No… this - of course... of course.” 

Where his right eye had been, there was now a crimson pit. Blood trickled down in steady drips and flowed past his lips. Part of his lamented that he’d have to change his sweater, the grey now stained with red smears. 

Gaster raised a hand, as if touching his face would return it. But his hands refused the movement. In the glass, he could see that there were two perfect circles carved into the back of his hands. It was so clean that the bones were as white as fresh snow. 

He stared. It was all he could think to do. He heaved in more air, but it was followed by a string of harsh coughing. More blood spilled down his chin. Then he recognized it.

Turning back to the living fire, he realized that the only ‘eye’ it had was it’s right. “You. C-can you understa-and m-me?” 

It tilted it’s head. But slowly, it did nod. Gaster pulled himself up, one hand futilely trying to stem the blood flow from his empty socket. One hand reached forward, then the fire slowly nodded. It pointed to the doorway. 

Back to itself, then the doorway once again. “Ah,” Gaster understood. He didn’t want to think about the research, “that… I didn’t know it was possible for an Alchemist to transmute without a circle. I didn’t expect it to be possible with incomplete hands either. N-need to write this down.” 

Gaster saw that a small stack of books below the fire were beginning to curl at the edges. He hastily tried to smack out the embers and cleared away anything else that could burn. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the fire didn’t walk, instead, it floated in mid air. 

“Bandages, need,” He held an arm to his mouth, more blood coughing up, “have to find. You. Stay there. I - I’ll work with you later.” 

He pointed downward, it seemed to understand. Gaster didn’t keep too many large rolls of bandages, so he was forced to improvise. Using blank parchment as a substitute. Wrapping it around both hands and pressing it against his face, Gaster searched for the few bandaged he had. All the while muttering to himself. 

“King and Bradley can’t see this… too serious. Glass eyes? No, too fresh. What did - wait...” He paused his ramblings. “You can understand me. I’m sorry. I apologize.” 

The fire nodded. It took a seated position - so it can control the height of levitation - and made an effort to be as small as possible. A ember landed onto a roll of scrolls but the fire hastily waved a hand before it could burn the papers. Gaster scratched out a messy note on more paper. “Capable of pyrokinesis, limits untested.” 

The parchment was soaking through quickly. More blood was dripping through his hands. This would be bad if it wasn’t sealed soon. He walked towards the fire. “Give me your hand.” Gaster ordered. 

It cocked its head again and blinked. The Alchemist tried not to look at it. “Hand.” He repeated. 

It didn’t understand this time. Gaster grew impatient and grabbed for his wrist - or what counted as a wrist - but reeled back when the heat singed his fingertips. Shouting, Gaster stuck his hand back in the ice tank. 

“Need to clean this out later. Can’t let blood taint the subj - well, I suppose there’s no need for them now.” He said, hissing from the pain. Looking to his workbench, he instead reached for a scalpel. “You, hold these.”

Tossing them in the fires direction, it flinched back, but did eventually take hold of the small knife. It didn’t take long for it to glow orange like the flame. Gaster carefully extracted the burning metal with the pliers, fabric between his teeth. 

He pressed down on the insides of his hands. The stench filled the air, making his stomach toss and lungs spasm. But it did its job. The bleeding had stopped in one hand. Though the metal wasn’t hot enough to cauterize the second wound.

“Take it.” Gaster raised the scalpel to the fire again. But this time it refused again. “Why must y - alright. Fine. That’s… fine.” 

Reaching out with his now cauterized hand, he flicked on a Bunsen burner. Adjusting the clasps above the flame was a challenge with one hand, but he eventually managed to fit the blade in place. 

With that, he collapsed back against the tank, trying to ignore the pain from his empty eye. “I… don’t really know what to say. I can’t even believe it worked. Ha. My name is Gaster. What… who are you?” 

He noticed that the fire had been staring at his burner. After waving a hand at it’s eye, it turned back to him. “Can you communicate. Speak?” Gaster pointed to his mouth as it moved. “Like this. Can you… even form a mouth?” 

It poked at its face for a moment, mirroring his own actions. But after a moment its eye went slanted and it gave a dejected shake. “Hm, that’s reasonable. I didn’t offer my vocal cords in the transmutation. At least you can understand speech.”

His head was hurting again. Not from his eye, but from the blinding memories seared into his brain. Nothing made sense but the impression that he’d seen something forbidden and paid the toll. Part of him didn’t even want to remember it.

“What was that thing.” He muttered. “No, it’s not relevant now. And if it were, it’s not exactly a very uplifting picture of… of ‘God’.” 

Gaster took a step toward the fire. It remained seated on the floor. It’s flames looked less violate, more contained into it’s humanoid shape save for the ones on its head. The heat was a comfort, it was always cold down here. Quicking burning the second hole closed, he wrapped his hands and head, grabbed his clipboard and took a seat a foot away from the fire.

“I should test your intellect, but that seems redundant. You’ve displayed awareness of your surroundings and are capable of problem solving… otherwise I’d be dead.” Gaster glanced back to the sealed lab. “I suppose you were also the cause of the destruction of the majority of my more esoteric research. You’ve recognized that and have thus refused to move from your spot.”

Writing down all he could in his code, Gaster could see how the fire was observing its surroundings. “I suppose I should make a place for you to rest. I can’t have you here while I work, too much of a hazard.”

Looking to one of the few bare walls he knew held nothing behind it, Gaster took a few breaths. Then he clapped and set his hands against the wall, mentally reciting the chemical formulas, dimensions, mass conversion and the image in his mind. A crack of violet light and then his palms fell through dusty air.

Where there was once a wall, there was a perfect box carved into the stone. “Come,” Gaster gestured to the fire, holding out a hand, “I don’t trust myself to hold a torch and you may as well see your quarters.”

He was surprised to see that the fires eye looked almost scared the notion of moving. The Alchemist took a careful step forward as not to agitate the fire. “Look, I need you in a safe place to monitor your state and to keep my research safe. You won’t burn anything in there, I’ll be sure of it. I’d rather not have you here. Not only will it be inconvenient, if the King sees you it wouldn’t be - well, I don’t know how he’d react.” 

Gaster anxiously glanced to the doorway, where the King could walk through at any moment. He didn’t notice the movement on his right until he could feel the heat licking his cheeks. Then something hot against his bandages. 

He jumped back, the fire doing the same. He expected that they both must’ve looked like fools. “I - I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. You did what I asked. I’m - thank you.” 

His fingers twitched for a pencil. The muscle memory hurt. The fire took another cautious step forward, but it still appeared unsure.

“Hmm, have you already associated my hand with the order to follow?” Gaster wondered aloud. 

Holding out his bandaged hand, he made sure to face the fire this time. It’s eye slowly turned up to face him and it reached out one if it’s glowing orange limbs. This time he had to hold back the instinct telling him to pull away. It didn’t seem to register this and set it’s palm in his. It was as hot as before, perhaps marginally hotter. Gaster wondered if that was due to anxiety or a lack of discipline. 

“Come.” He carefully pulled the fire forward and into the box. 

Once the fire illuminated the walls, Gaster noticed fleck of light began bouncing off the plain stone. “Amethyst crystal deposits. Must be due to the geological positioning of the castle as an eroded mountainous range.” 

He had to admit, it made the place much more welcoming rather than a looming dark box. Less claustrophobic. The fire had paused by the entrance, enchanted by the sparkles of dancing lights every time he so much twitched.

Gaster thought of furnishing the place, but he wasn’t sure what to add. “Do y - “ The fire turned at the sound of his voice, “nevermind. I should provide the essentials. At least something for me to work with.” 

Soon a short table with two chairs, a small shelf where the fire could sleep - would it need to sleep? - and a set of alcoves to store items for it’s entertainment. Gaster questioned if the fire would need to eat or consume some form of matter. Another experiment in a long and growing list. 

“I have some scrolls left on sign language.” He said. The fire was more preoccupied exploring its surroundings, namely the still sparkling walls. “I should bring you some food. I might have something left here.”

The Alchemist resisted the urge to rub his eye. Even his impressive broken internal clock could tell that it was far too late to be awake. And that stone shelf looked comfortable. Exiting to make sure the entrance to his lab was doubly locked, he considered sealing the room entirely.

He shook his head. That would be needlessly cruel. Even to this entity. He settled for transmuting a similar mechanism for his secret entrance. Only this would be made of a special glass of his own making. Acting as a one way mirror, he’d be able to see through it without attracting attention from the other side. One of the few experiments he had pride in.

Dragging in a tarp from the other room, he laid out on the stone and promptly closed his eyes. It was pleasantly warm inside the little room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one came late, forgot to post it on time ':D

Gaster was glad for his proclivity to pass out on hard objects, it made waking up on the stone shelf much more tolerable. He raised a hand to rub at his eyes, but when they rubbed against damp bandages the pain shocked him to full awareness. 

For a moment, he thought he'd fallen asleep under the stars and an evening sky. Until he remembered everything that had transpired. Gaster was suddenly searching the room for the fire-creature. The walls still reflected light. So it was still within the room but he couldn’t see where - oh.

It was lying on the floor. Right where he would’ve stepped if he’d been more careless. All curled up into a little ball. Oddly, it did look to be physically smaller than before. Or perhaps that was his new lacking depth perception. The Alchemist could also see that it’s flames were a shade of red-orange, indicating that it was maintaining a lower temperature. 

“Curious.” He muttered. Gaster pushed himself up, wincing at the cold against his palms, and made his way to the mirror glass.

No sign that the king had visited him. That struck Gaster as odd. It had been the one thing he was anxious about, but there wasn’t even a plate of food on the desks. 

At least it made his work easier. Stepping past the fire, he retrieved a fresh set of bandages, his clipboard and a time worn tome from the back corners of his personal library of books. When he re-sealed the mirror, he found the fire now sitting upright. It was staring at the walls again until Gaster entered, lone eye focused on him. 

He had to swallow the urge to look away. “You’re awake. I’m sorry for taking your bed. I should’ve made two.” Gaster sighed. 

Opening the book, he traced the old gestures before looking to one of the walls. Propping the book onto a short shelf, the Alchemist began to transmute the hands into the stone. Minutes after, he had formed a short dictionary of a language he hadn’t used in a long time. 

“This is known as Sign Language.” He said. “Developed in the seventeen-hundreds, it was taught in this kingdom as mandated by the great grandfather of King Asgore. This may be an outdated version. I’ll have to find new books eventually.” 

The fire had taken a kneeling position in front of the wall. Marking down it’s behaviour, Gaster continued. He pointed to the first pair of hands, two fingers pointed facing each other horizontally. “This is the sign for ‘hurt’ or ‘pain.” 

Making the motion with his own damaged hands stung, but it was a better visual example. “Are you in pain now?”

The fire looked at his own hands, then back to Gasters. He saw how it traced small circles into it's palms. Then it shook its head. 

“That’s good.” Gaster remarked. “Now, onto basic nouns.” 

Teaching the fire was a very interesting experience, bordering on exiting. It was able to memorise the first set of verbs and adverbs faster than he had expected. He transmuted more symbols onto the wall afterwards, along with the finger spell alphabet.

“Now, let’s review. What would these three symbols in this pattern indicate?” Gaster pointed sequentially. 

The fire - now standing in front of the wall - looked over them for a moment. Then began to sign. _“Stop. I burn.”_

Gaster nodded in approval. “Good, if the circumstance arrives, strangers can understand that they shouldn’t come into contact.” 

He looked down at his notes, then at the pocket watch he’d retrieved after the third book on Signs. “Lunchtime already? Damn.” He tucked it away and signed _‘Wait.’_ to the fire, who responded in kind and - to his surprise - began practising some of the signs independently. To his surprise, it began to finger spell Gasters name. 

The Alchemist was growing more and more impressed by the fire. He - it felt wrong to keep calling it and ‘it’ - was very intelligent and possessed habits that Gaster knew could not have been instilled by himself. Granted, he knew very little about how the fire even came into being. All the more reason to continue teaching him how to communicate. 

He stepped back into his lab, making sure to seal the mirror. 

“Wings, I’m so sorry I didn’t come sooner.” Asgore knocked from the opposite side of the door. “I was caught up in negotiations with out guest over imports. In hindsight, I should have invited you. May I come inside?” 

“Y-yes my king. Of course.” But after a moment, he realised he hadn’t yet made a decent excuse to explain his lack of an eye.

Gaster swallowed as the larger man’s footsteps grow closer. He leaned against the bench, only just remembering to throw on a pair of white gloves to cover the bandages. “Gaster? I’m sorry, did I disturbed your work? Well, it’s probably for the best, I was hoping you could join us. King has been wondering about your experiments and I… Wings? Why are you wearing that mask?” 

“No reason, my king. Simply for safety reasons.” He lied. “I’ve also been testing a new form of glass. One that should protect the wearers eyes in strong light. I wanted to see how well it functions.” 

“Alright, that would be a useful tool to the blacksmiths and metal workers.” Asgore mused. But his frowning doesn’t disappear. “Then why is it so dark in here?”

The Alchemist clenched his fingers around the wood. Then hissed in pain and instinctively pulled his hands back. The King took another step forward. “Wing, take that off and show me your hands.”

“No! I - I mean - ”

He tried to scramble back, but it was already cramped and the King could put his size to use. Asgore grabbed his arm and pulled Gaster in, pinning him against his chest. “Let me go! Damit this isn’t important!” 

“Why are you - gah - being so difficult?” The King adjusted his grip so he could hold both of the Alchemist arms with just one of his own. It wasn’t a difficult task. “Wing, you are acting like a child.”

He had a finger hooked on the underside of his mask. “Just… just let me go!” 

A flash of violent alchemic light, slamming his hands against metal. Asgore threw him against a wall that gave a loud 'crack' upon impact. After the lease flare dissipated, Gaster looked on in shock. The steel chest plate the King so often wore had been transformed into a thick ring of shining chains. 

After the surprise ran its course, Asgore looked almost furious. The horns on his head grew and curled downward, the white hair overtaking the blonde as he swelled in size to almost filling the room and brushing the ceiling. He growled, low and menacing, the creak of metal links bending echoing through the stone. 

The chains suddenly snapped like wet paper. His shadow cast like the sunset. Gaster was glad for the mask, he didn’t want his King to see how terrified he was. Asgore wouldn’t hurt him, the logical part of his mind told him. But he couldn’t hear it now. 

Something warm was curling around him. Not the King. It felt different, like someone had wreathed his arm in tendrils of heat. Gaster looked down to his arm and realised it was engulfed in flame. Shouting in panic, he started slapping at the fabric until he saw that it wasn’t turning black. 

Orange light flew from over his right shoulder and exploded in another blinding haze. Asgore was suddenly yelling in pain. The coat of white fur across his arms turning to ash and burning his skin red. 

“Stop!” Gaster wheeled around - how? _Why did he let this happen?_ \- and frantically signed at the fire. _’Stop, stop, stop, you hurt him, stop now. Please.’_

The fire flared down at the king, having somehow slipped through the cracks in the glass where Gaster had fallen. _’He hurt you. I stop hurt.’_

“He - no it wasn’t -“ Gaster went to rub his eyes before recalling he couldn’t. He commanded the fire to stay put, considering just locking it away before Asgore could ask more questions. 

“Gaster, what have you been doing down here?” He said. Already standing and holding a fistful of ice against the burns. Thankfully, none of the books had been damaged this time. The ruins of his chains scattered on the floor. 

“I… oh gods there isn’t any decent excuse in the world for this.” 

“No, there is not.” 

So, he decided to confess. Gaster told the King about his experiments, of his ruined laboratory, even showing him the charred remains. The stench of old flesh had been mostly replaced with that of ashes and the King sneezed more than once on the way down.

“But… life? Sentience?” Asgore asked, kneeling where the transmutation circle had been. “Why? Why would you - forgive me for this Wings - but why would you want to do something so foolish?” 

“I know, I know I’m just a idiotic Alchemist.” Gaster pulled at his hair. Having removed the mask, the empty eye socket was on full display. “But I just… I just wanted to know. And there was - I thought that - you needed to be protected. Something is wrong.”

“Wrong? Wings, what makes you say that?”

“Do you remember introducing your children to Bradley?” Gaster asked. 

Asgore gave a soft smile. Gaster was amazed he could even think positively in this scenario. “Yes, Asriel did a rather fine job of being the greeter.” 

“Did you introduce Chara?” 

“I believe so?” Asgore said, in the keen way someone said something they didn’t fully believe. 

“Bradley knew her name.” Gaster explained. “He’s also seems just a bit too keen on my research.” 

“Oh dear… oh dear, this is concerning.” Gaster lead his King back to the main lab. 

The fire was still there, standing closer to the entrance than Gaster recalled. Even with only one eye, he looked rather furious. Asgore blinked several times at him, then turned down to Gaster. “So, you created him with that ritual?” 

“Transmutation Circle.” Gaster muttered. “And yes, I created it. I don’t recall the specifics of how… and I don’t care to regal the details regardless.”

“Of course, I won’t push you for such things.” Asgore said. “But I must admit, this seems to be bordering on magical. Even with how little I know about the craft, this - he - should be impossible. He shouldn’t be here. What will you do with him?” 

_’What?’_ The fire began to sign. Then after a beat, it pointed to where it’s mouth would have been. 

_’Stay. Do not burn K.’_ Gaster signed back. 

“You’ve taught him Sign?” Asgore commented. 

“Ah… yes. I have. Though I presume he can still understand the spoken word.” Gaster went slightly red. “Looks like the drama of my youth was useful for something.”

“Don’t say it like that. I understand that you had your reason as a child.” The King set a paw on his shoulder. The fire narrowed it eye. “Oh, I should be apologising. For that outburst.”

Asgore’s sign language was slightly less refined, if only due to his massive size. But the fire seemed to relax. If a fire could look relaxed. _’Do not hurt. Yes?’_ The fire pointed towards Gaster, making the message clear. 

_’I did not want to hurt Gaster. I’m sorry for scaring you._ After a beat, Asgore looked to the scraps of metal. “Oh well, it’s no loss.”

“Please, let me fix this at least my King.” Gaster pushed past his now shrunken form and gathered all the metal he could. A moment later, he hefted the re-made platemail back to Asgore. 

“Incredible.” He muttered. “I didn’t know you could transmute without a circle.”

The Alchemist looked down to his hands, breathing out another long sigh. “I shouldn’t be able to. But I figured I may as well tell you.” 

“And I suppose it goes without saying that you do not want this… project to be spoken of beyond these walls?” Asgore said. 

“No.” Gaster said firmly. “Not to anyone else. I fear for what this could lead to. The creation of another being such as him has too many implications. The use within warfare could be devastating. And the cost is one I see many arrogant rulers willing to pay. Perhaps more than simple flesh.” 

All three were quiet for a long time after that. Even the flames from the fire seemed to crackle softer. Asgore breathed out a low sigh. “Very well, I will not speak of this to anyone but you. And if you must, you can continue to wear the mask. Are you sure you wouldn’t not want a glass replica? I could send for an automail mechanic?” 

“No. No. There is no need. ” Gaster shook his head. “I suspect that… whatever took my eye may have also taken the nerve endings from it. I can't even seem to move my eyelids. Besides, I doubt any mechanical replacement would arouse any less suspicion or work as effectively.” 

“Alright.” The King looked back to the door, then briefly straightened his cloak. “I’ll have some servants come down to bring you food. Should I have them leave it by the door?”

“Yes, thank you my King.” 

Gaster fastened his mask back on and watched through tinted lenses as Asgore walked out the door. The fire was still obediently hovering just a touch too close to his shoulder. He took a few minutes to tidy and replace the mirror before asking a question that nagged him since yesterday. 

_’You can control your flames. Not burn me before.’_ Gaster signed. _’You touch me. But not the King. How?’_

The fires eye pinched again. _’I do not know.’_

The Alchemist groaned, but it was only logical. It didn’t have much of a vocabulary yet. _’Can you touch me now?’_

_’Do not know… yes?’_ Gaster was still impressed with how a single eye could convey such emotion. It cycled through confusion, fear, indecision but then landed on a kind of certainty. _’I will not burn’_

__“This is so stupid.” Gaster dropped his hands. The fire began to reach out, but only hovered in front of him. “Might as well learn now. And it’s not like this’ll be a very... Sirius burn. Ha.”_ _

___’You can touch.’_ He held out his bare hands, forcing what counted as eye contact behind his mask. _ _

__It was an odd sensation._ _

__It didn’t burn. Ticking would be the most accurate parallel. It’s hands had mass, but not solidity. His palms felt relaxed with the fire pressed against them. Gaster turned them over and traced his fingers across its arm. He didn’t realise he was leaning closer. The fire grew marginally hotter and he pulled back before his hands could burn._ _

__“Ah - oh. Well… that answers the question.” It didn’t really, but Gaster just covered his face in embarrassment. _’Sorry. I will not do that again. Sorry.’_ _ _

___’Did not mean. Was… do not know. I am sorry too.’_ _ _

____There was a knock at the door. Gaster waited for a minute before pulling the tray of soup, break and selection of fruits inside. There was something extra alongside the food. A selection of Sign Language books and scrolls, the latest updated issue._ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if the teaching of sign language is inaccurate. It’s prolly rushed. If anyone has tips on how to make it more accurate I’d love to hear them. TBH my best (only) fictional reference is Hearthstone from the Magnus Chase books.

_’Now, do you remember the differences between adverb and verb?’_

The fire nodded. _’Yes, adverbs are used akin to adjectives. Used when expressing relations to time, place or actions._

__’Good, could you please provide a sentence containing the sign for ‘swiftly’.’_ _

__

It took the fire a moment to think, but then it began to spell out his words. _’ I run to the door swiftly.’_

Gaster made a note in his clipboard, then corrected the fire. _’Ran. Past tense.’_

Something about the choice of words made the Alchemist frown. _’Do you remember… a door? White… empty place?’_

The fire tilted his head again. _’No.’_ He said tentatively. _’Have not seen any other place. Only dark and here. Why?’_

Gaster decided it was best to drop the subject. Talking about the Gate still felt like spiders crawling inside his eyes. He looked to the walls - half covered in engravings of Sign - and gave a satisfied sigh. 

_’No worry._

He looked down at his watch, it would be nighttime by now. Save for the last of the kitchen staff and the gardeners, the grounds would be barren. From the vantage point on top of the mountain the stars would be so close children could pretend to reach up and grab them. 

“Maybe I should leave the lab for a bit.” He mused. Glancing back to the fire, Gaster saw how he traced the dots of light his flames cast on the walls. “Ah, perhaps I should attempt to create some activity for you while I’m gone… I wonder if you could hold chalk?” 

Leaving and returning with a handful of materials, he set a few sticks of chalk, a stone replica of a Colour Cube and a simple puzzle of a woodland. The fire looked confused until Gaster began drawing a star with the chalk. 

_’For you. Have fun. Create when I’m not here.’_ He explained. After a moment, the fire knelt beside him and reached out to one of the sticks. 

It took a moment and his hand passed through twice, but he soon had his burning hands curled around the chalk. The fire began drawing, at first only copying Gaster, but then he began to shift attention to the puzzle. 

He finished it rather quickly - no surprise to the Alchemist, a child could have competed it - but then the fire began to draw out a rough sketch of the forest the picture formed. But instead of clouds, he drew dozens of stars in different shapes and sizes. 

Gaster stood back and watched the fire start to trace the refraction of light across the cave wall. Another pit of guilt open in his guts. 

_’Gaster?’_ He asked after finishing his last star. _’Are there other places?’_

_’Yes.’_ He saw no reason to lie. _’ But it is not safe outside for you.’_

The fire took on a slumped posture, physically shrinking in size. He looked to the two-way glass and breathed out what could have been a sign. 

Gaster took notice of this transformation and began to muse on another idea. “One moment.” He said simply. 

He knew this was another bad - potentially devastating - idea. But he figured it would just be another in a long line of mistakes. Pulling off one of the sparse lanterns from the walls, he extinguished the flame and began to alter its structure.

Reinforcing the glass and metal, alter the shape and adding a ring of holes around the metal cap at the top. Carrying it back inside, he saw the fire standing right beside the entrance. 

_’For you. Go inside. If you control the flames, you can go outside.’_

The fire looked confused. Gaster tried to mime ‘shrinking’ and going into the lantern. He felt a bit ridiculous the whole time. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do. This was - I’m sorry.” 

Gaster set the lantern down on the table, running a hand through his hair. The fire hovered quietly beside him, his embers ticking the Alchemist’s cheek. Out of the corner of Gaster’s eye he watched as the fire began to scrunch his eye shut then, slowly, his form began to condense. 

The fire’s body grew smaller and smaller, condensing his body until it was about the size of a large apple. His colour had shifted as well, from orange and red to a shining yellow and white. Gaster tentatively hovered his hand around the fire, realizing quickly that it would be best not to touch him in this state. Not with how much heat he gave off in this form. 

“So your control is relative to how condensed your form is?” Gaster mused as the fire slowly floated into the now open lantern. “Interesting. I’ll need to create a more subtle way of concealing you. Insulation may also be difficult. Communication will also be problematic in this form.” 

Flames licked out from the open-top in an almost irritated fashion. Gaster just rolled his eyes and began to walk outside. The lanterns light was hot against his limbs and body, but he figured he’d be grateful for the heat once outside. 

Walking through the palace, Gaster wondered if anyone else would be up at this hour. He doubted it. He made sure to point the lantern towards the tapestries and paintings across the walls, giving a short, hushed description of the histories behind each piece. 

Passing through the last hallway before the exit to the kings’ gardens, Gaster watched the fire within the lantern float upwards and out of its confinement. He leaned forward and looked up through the golden stained glass. Gaster followed his movement and found he was staring at the stars. 

“Come, I can show you what outside looks like,” Gaster spoke and signed, “I think you’ll love it.” 

It took a bit of coaxing to draw the flame away, but the Alchemist finally managed to peel him away and - with some strain - pushed the doors open. The scent of fresh earth and buttercups filled his senses. The wind tickled at his curled hair. It felt good to be breathing something clean after hours in his lab. 

Leading the fire precariously across the flowers, Gaster took them to a cliff facing the villages below the castle. Setting the lantern down on a stone, he took one last quick glance around. “Alright,” Gaster said, “it’s safe, you can come out.”

He grew from the lantern in a twist of sparks, practically bursting outwards. He looked to the tree, leaned down to stare at the grass and then floated forward to glance down at the towns below. Below and around him, the plants didn’t wither or catch aflame. Instead, they 

Gaster leaned back against one of the rocks, tracing constellations in his mind. “You seem to be fascinated by the stars,” He commented, “did you know that some stars have names?” 

_’N-a-m-e?”_ The fire spelled. _’What is that?_

He blinked. “Did… did I really not tell you? Oh, oh I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I’ve made such an oversight.” 

Gaster drew out some letters for reference. _’ Name is what others call you. I am G-A-S-T-E-R.’_

__’ Then what do you call me?’_ The fire asked._

__’Just… fire. But that is not a name. You choose your name.’_ _

_The fire tapped his cheek, glancing back up to the stars. _‘ I do not know. Something with the letter ‘G’. Do not know what else. I will think.__

_Gaster nodded, rolling his shoulders back. _’ I am sorry I did not give you a name. Would you like me to?’__

_He stopped tapping his cheek. The fire turned his eye to the Alchemist. _‘No thank you, but can you help me? With my name?’__

_“I would be honoured.” Gaster smiled softly.  
They strung together pairs of consonants and vowels, writing words in the dirt and scratching them out. But sleep tugged at the Alchemist faster than he would have liked. He tried to keep himself awake long enough to put his legs under him so he could at least walk back inside. _

_An orange hand waved in front of his eye. _’ What about Grille? Or Grit?’__

_“Hmm? The first letters of the first name sound good.” Gaster mumbled. “Grill - something?”_

_Warm wind blew in his face as the fire turned back to writing out new names. The night wasn’t so cold after all, even with the living fire at his feet._

__’ Gaster? Do you like Grillbert, Gilbert, or Grillby?”_ _

_“The… the first sounds nice. No, wait, the last one, yes. The - yes the last one is a very nice name.”_

_He yawned against himself and let his head fall back against the rocks. Gaster swore the fire was smiling at him. “Just give me a - one minute to... to close my eyes... eye._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no excuse. I was bein' lazy. If I'm being honest I think I'll be alot more lax with these uploads. But I do plan to finish this... this year. I'll make it, hopefully. Probably. Most likely.

Something was crackling in his ear. Gaster though it was just a breeze, but then something hot brushed against his cheek with the faintest hint of pressure. 

“Mhm… wh - Grillby?” 

The Alchemist squinted as light burns into his eye. It flickered in the corners of his vision, but also shone above. He shot up - his back popping in several places in the process - and immediately covered his face when the sun blinded him. 

His cloak is dappled with morning dew while Grillby retreated to his lantern. Gaster held his head, shaking out the morning haze. Behind him, he can hear children playing in the distance. 

“Shit.” Gaster hastily wrapped the lantern as close as he dare - the heat did help to dry his clothes - and hunched over to hide his face. He cursed the fact his mask was hidden below in his lab. “Don’t worry about hurting me, I’ll be fine.” 

Gaster took a quick glance upward and narrowed his eye at the sight of Bradley standing beside his King while the children played in the buttercup gardens. From the blueprints, he could recall a partially collapsed secret tunnel that led to a hallway within the castle. 

It would take more backtracking than he’d like, but he knew he could make it work. As long as he isn’t seen. 

Pulling up Grillby’s lantern, the Alchemist took a path across the castle that places him below their eyeline. Rushing past and watching his step as not to trip and drop Grillby down the cliffs. He made it halfway Until he heard Chara calling out. 

“Papa! Is that Dr. Gaster?” 

“Hello there!” He heard Bradley call. “It’s a pleasure to see you again. I’ve heard you’re quite the recluse. Come, join us for some morning tea.” 

“Ah, perhaps now may not be the best time.” Asgore said. Gaster let himself sigh in relief. “And we don’t even have enough teacups. Maybe a later date.” 

“But Daaaad!” Chara wined. “I wanna see him make the glowing flowers and Asriel wanted to share his ideas too!”

He doesn’t need to turn around to see the young Princes animated expression. “Yea! I call them ‘Chaos Sabers’ and they shoot big blasts of starlight at your enemies! You stand on top of this mountain then ‘BLAM’! They won’t even get close to the castle!” 

“I’m sorry this isn’t a good time, my Prince. I need to - uh, use the restrooms. Excuse me.”

An audible and drawn out ‘Eww’ comes from behind. Gaster didn’t risk looking back, but he could hear Asgore corralling the children back to the gardens. Once he made it to the base of the collapsed entrance, he waited several more seconds in case someone followed him. Nobody turned the corner and he signed gratefully.

“We’re safe.” Gaster muttered. Then, “I’m sorry, I didn't properly thank you. For waking me. So, thank you Grillby.” 

The fire licked at his hands. He spared a small smile for him. Opening and closing the tunnels that wove through the castle - Gaster wondered if the King still knew these existed, or even why - he made his way through the damp passages until the Alchemist pressed a hand to the back of a nondescript wooden backboard. 

Sliding it like a screen, heavy curtains obscured his vision. Pushing past, Gaster checked for any servants or soldiers roaming the halls. They were inside and his lab was only a floor down. 

Times like these he wished he added a cloak to his outfit. It was cooler inside the castle. “Must be the differences in temperature between the laboratory and here.” 

Grillby seemed to feel his slight shiver. More fire wove around his hands, stretching up to encompass his shoulder. He hesitantly pressed the lantern closer to his chest. 

“Thank you. Let’s get inside.” 

Nobody followed them down the stairs. But just as Gaster began to close the door behind him he heard a dull pattern of thunks down the stairwell he’d just descended. Quickly setting Grillby away from the door, he peeked into the murky darkness.

He sees what looked like a wooden sword, painted white with colourful scribbles on the blade. Gaster can make out conversation as two figures descend the stairs. The Alchemist wondered if it was the royal children or someone else's. Perhaps one of the servants? 

Either way, it was too far for him to tell. The same would’ve been the same for whoever the duo were. He closed the door behind him and sagged against the wood. 

“You can come out, it should be safe.” Grillby soon produced himself but his stare lingered to the doorway.

_’Them. Who?’_ He asked. 

“Not a clue.” Gaster shrugged. 

He found a small plate of cold biscuits, tea, cheese and apple sitting on his desk. Smiling to himself, Gaster leaned against the table and took small bites from the fruit. Then he noticed a small leaf of paper under the tray. He knew it was from the king. Asgore always bemoaned the lack of any quills large enough for his massive hands. 

‘Wing Dings, I just wanted you to know that we’ll be hosting a masquerade ball in honour of our guests. It’s to take place tomorrow evening. I’m hoping you could be present. King Bradley seems very invested in your work. Oh, and If you require anything specific for your companion, please just let me know.’ - A. D 

Gaster wanted to dismiss the invite - even if it would disappoint his king - but curiosity tugged at his mind. Nobody save the King ever showed interest in his work, so the strangers' interest struck him as odd. Especially given Bradleys lack of alchemic prowess. 

“What do you think?” He asked Grillby, translating the letter best he could. “Should I go? It could provide me useful information. And Asgore gave me a rather explicit excuse to cover my face.” 

_’Maybe? Are you safe there?’_

“Unless someone is planning something, then yes. I will be safe.” Gaster chewed the last of the fruit away and transmuted the remains into dust. 

Grillby didn’t sign much else afterwards, but he was fixating on the plate of leftover food. “Oh,” Gaster pushed it forward, “go ahead, I’m not particularly hungry. You can eat it. Even if it’s not the most exciting of tastes.” 

Mentally, he began listing formulas and materials he could use to construct a more compact and insulated container for Grillby. Even if he didn’t decide to bring the fire to the ball, Gaster would need something more discreet to carry if he brought Grillby outside more often. He knew it was illogical and carried more risks than benefits, if any. 

But it felt too cruel to leave him trapped in the dark, not with how Grillby lit up with just the sight of the night sky. Even if Gaster was content with his isolation, he wouldn’t force it onto the fire. He shook out his philosophical train of thought and began making new sketches for Grillby's lantern. 

Halfway through the second drawing, the smell of toasted bread caught his nose and made Gasters mouth water. Grillby hadn’t eaten anything as far as he could tell, but he had somehow managed to press two halves of a biscuit against a slice of cheese. His tea also had wisps of steam floating from the rim that weren’t present before. 

_’Gaster, for you. Eat.’_ Grillby pushed the ceramic plate and teacup forward. 

“Oh, no thank you.” Gaster dismissed without much thought. “It’s yours. But that does look much more appetising.” 

He had the tip of his pen set between his lips, only to have it abruptly pulled out of his mouth by an orange hand. The Alchemist was soon faced with a very firm looking elemental holding out the plate. Grillby pushed it directly into his chest and forced Gaster to catch it when he released it. 

_’Eat. No eating is bad. Right? Please eat.’_

Gaster almost considered arguing. But then his stomach cramped and growled at the smell and his argument became mute. 

Taking small bites as he continued to plan, Gaster eventually received another knock at the door. After double checking it was only Asgore, he let his King into his lab. 

“Are you so certain you should be hosting this party, my lord?” He asked, trading his list of materials for the new plate of food. 

“I do understand your concerns Wing, but I still wish to remain hospitable. Though it is part of the reason why I invited you, your eyes are far more keen than mine.” A moment passed before Asgore realized his statement. “Oh, I’m so sorry. That was a poor choice of words.” 

Gaster only sighed, but the edges of his lips were upturned. “It is no cause for distress I can assure you.” 

Grillby had kept a hand under the plate of beef and one on the teapot this entire time. The fire didn’t hesitate to push more food towards the Alchemist. He took it with a dramatic sigh and ate in small bites between papers. Asgore smiled at the interaction.

“Thank you,” The King turned to the fire, who floated at least a foot away from them both. He looked surprised to be addressed, “I’m glad you’re making sure he stays healthy.”

_’Yes. Very. I will make him eat.’_ Grillby insisted. _’And I am sorry for burning.’_

Gaster huffed out a pout. “ I do not need both of you playing nursemaid to me. I’m - “

“-entirely capable of caring for myself.” Asgore shook his head. “And like I keep insisting, you do not need to do so.” 

The Alchemist didn’t protest further. Finishing the last of his meal and draining his teacup to the dregs, Asgore took the platter and promised he’d have the materials sent down in an hour. 

_’G-A-S-T-E-R?’_ Grillby took the time to fully spell his name. _’Why do you not like when we help? It is the good thing to do, yes?’_

“I already told you why. I can promise you it isn’t anything dramatic.” Gaster said, finalizing his designs. But he paused over the blueprints. “I wish I had more activities for you to occupy yourself with. Other than looming over me, I am a rather poor source of entertainment.” 

Grillby didn’t know what to make of his tired tone. _’Do you need more sleep? You look tired.’_

“No, no I’ll be alright.” He rubbed under his eyes. Which resulted in him prodding his still-healing sockets. Gaster cringed at the pain and pressed the heel of his palm to his face.

_’Sleep. You can wait. Party will not be this night.”_ Grillby insisted, carefully pulling Gaster back towards the fires room.   
“Still need to work. It's not evening.” Gaster insisted. He tugged against the fires grip, but for an immaterial being, his grim was always frustratingly solid. The waves of warmth from Grillby didn’t help either. 

_’Promise to wake you when long hand moves three numbers.’_ Grillby gestured to his hanging pocket watch. 

“Damn, I need to teach you how to read clocks next. Weather too.” He muttered.

_’No, later. Sleep now.’_

Gaster was already in front of the stone bed. Once again, he didn’t see the scene in protesting the fire. Deciding in the end it was better not to agitate it. “Fine. But at least let me make some proper blankets. Or else I’ll be crippled and blind.” 

Dismantling the folding cot tucked behind the benches, the Alchemist rolled onto the stone. Grillby sat at the foot of the bed, content to watch the light refractions of the cave. Gaster found his eye tracing afterimages of the waving flames before falling into a warm slumber.


End file.
